Two is Better Than One
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: When Cody and Mikayla experience their first time, they know two is better than one.


_Author's Note: This should have been written ages ago, but I was finishing up projects for fandoms that I'm more comfortable writing. If you didn't know, this is my first Suite Life series fanfic._

_This is dedicated to Lodylodylody who wrote my favorite Suite Life fic ever, Two Brothers and a Pop Tart. At the time she was posting the story, I offered to write a mature related one shot, which would depict Cody and Mikayla's first time, and now I've finally gotten around to it._

_Also, the dialogue used at the beginning of this story is taken from Chapter twenty nine of Two Brothers and a Pop Tart with Lodylodylody's permission, of course. All dialogue afterwards is mine._

**Two is Better than One**

**Cody/Mikayla**

**Mature**

_**(I remember what you wore on the first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought, "Hey**_

_**This could be something") (Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift)**_

Mikayla had to smile. While talking about the subject of making love Cody's demeanor showed a slight awkwardness that only served to enhance just how attractive he was.

"But as I thought about what taking this step means...what it means to me," He continued. "I realized it's not about planning...or getting lost in the moment. To me, what would be special is knowing that I'm with...the right girl. The one I'm absolutely sure about. The one that means everything to me."

_**(Cause everything you do and words you say**_

_**It all takes my breath away**_

_**And now I'm left with nothing)**_

She studied his expression. He looked very serious, so much so that she wasn't sure if the conversation was going in a direction that she'd like.

"It's not that easy to be sure," He said. "But I figured I don't want my first time to happen until I really feel it. Until I know for certain that it's right. And then it'll be...perfect."

Mikayla considered his words. She waited to see if he had anything else to say, but he remained silent.

"I don't think most guys are like you, Cody." She said. "But I don't want most guys." Her voice was now a little more than a whisper. "I want you. I want to be the one you're sure about."

Her heart began to pound when she saw the warm, slightly quirky smile slowly appear on his boyishly handsome face and heard him say, "You are."

He got up from the couch, pulling her to her feet as well. A second later, he swept her up in his arms. If Mikayla had seen such a scene in a movie, she would have groaned and called it a silly cliché, but there was nothing silly about the way she felt when Cody carried her to her bedroom.

_**(So maybe it's true**_

_**That I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one)**_

Cody's normally clear blue eyes were dark with lust as they stared down at Mikayla whose big chocolate eyes were displaying the same emotion.

His hands reached up and cupped her face in his palms, electricity rushed through her body, as she watched him moving closer. His lips hadn't touched hers yet and her body was tingling in anticipation, her knees becoming weaker and weaker as he pressed himself against her, letting her feel the lean lines of his body.

His lips hovered over hers and her eyes fluttered as her breath was caught inside her throat, waiting for him to finally close the gap and bring his lips to hers.

Cody whispered her name, his tone full of reverence,"Mikayla," just before his lips touched hers and suddenly everything fell away from her.

Nothing else existed except the combination of his lips – smooth and warm like always – the lean lines of his body, the velvety feeling of his tongue exploring her open and willing mouth, his downy blonde locks of hair sifting through her fingers and the heat that was steadily blooming inside of her.

_**(But there's so much time**_

_**To figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one)**_

Somehow amongst the frenzied explorations of their mouths and hands, they managed to find their way to her bed in the center of the room.

Cody broke their heated kiss long enough to gently lay Mikayla down amongst the standard gold color of the Tipton's comforter and his dark blue eyes bore into hers while she bit down on the soft flesh of her bottom lip, peering up at him through heavy lidded eyes drowning in lust and love.

Reaching up with her hand, she smoothed the shaggy hair away from his forehead, giving her a better view of his eyes and let her fingers drift to his lips, touching their smoothness and enjoying the textures against her fingertips.

Lying underneath him, her breath was leaving her lips in quick pants, as nervousness coursed through her veins, causing her to drop her now shaking fingers from his lips. Her teeth were still nibbling on her lip and his lips twisted into that slightly lopsided grin she loved so much and pleasure rippled through her small body.

Her panting was replaced by a whimper that soon turned into an elongated moan of, "Cooddy," that escaped from the back of her throat, when he gently laid his body on top of hers, letting her feel his full weight and his slowly hardening member that was pressed against her thigh.

_**(I remember every look upon your face**_

_**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

_**You make it hard for breathing)**_

Cody turned his head slightly, his lips falling against her jaw and he began suckling the tender flesh, groaning as her body jerked underneath his.

Swallowing hard, his hands ran up and down her legs, feeling how smooth and warm they were through the flimsy cotton of her stylish dark purple yoga pants. Lifting his head away from her jaw briefly, his eyes locked on hers and in a shaky tone, he asked, "This is what you want isn't it, Mikayla?"

Her long eyelashes fluttered, giving way to her huge dark eyes and she nodded. Tenderly she stroked his cheek as she verbalized her assurance in a breathy whisper, "Make love to me, Cody. Please."

That was the last bit of encouragement he needed.

Mikayla's head thrashed underneath her as she felt his fingers reaching up to pull down the straps of her matching purple spaghetti strap top. Her lips trembled and she could feel her thighs contract as the first beads of her juices started flowing, when his lips left her jaw and began trailing wet kisses down the hollow of her throat.

Her legs shook as she felt him slide his hands underneath the hem of her top, his fingers making circles along the sensitive skin of her hips. Her entire body quivered when he lifted her top over her head, revealing the lavender lace that cups her perky breasts.

_**(Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**_

_**I think of you and everything's okay**_

_**I'm finally now believing)**_

A breathless moan escaped her lips when she felt the warmth of his hand slide up her hip and cup her left breast through the lace of her bra. His hand was shaking slightly as he fully engulfed the weight of her in his palm, his length twitching against her thigh just from the feel of her in his hand.

Her hips bucked upward as his familiar deft fingers trailed over the tight peak of her nipple, a combination of moans and strangled whimpers escaping her.

Her mind was hazy from the heat that was filling her up and from the way Cody smelled; that perfect mixture of his thyme and lemon ex-foliating body wash, his hand sanitizer and _something_ that was just him. Her teeth bit down hard on her lip, trying to stop the scream that threatened to his escape as he began grinding his hips against hers, his member growing harder and harder against her leg.

"Cooddy." She keened, her voice desperate and breathless. "Please. Please."

_**(That maybe it's true**_

_**That I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one)**_

Their hands fumble slightly, her fingers moving too fast as she unbuttons his shirt while his get tied up with the drawstring of her pajama pants, but they both fight through the mishaps and soon their left in just their underwear.

She's only wearing the lacy lavender bra and matching tiny thong while he's left in just a simple pair of white boxer briefs.

Her ivory cheeks flush a demure rose color as she murmurs, "I bought the bra and panties just for you. You always tell me I look so beautiful in purple."

The familiar slight dimple in the left side of his cheek caves in, that lopsided grin she can't get enough of appears again along with a slight flush across his tan cheeks. "It's true." He murmurs back. "You do look great in purple, but you didn't have to do this, Mikayla."

"I wanted to."

Their breathing is quick and erratic, their hearts beating like runaway trains as they fully realize they're about to make love for the first time.

His eyes trail over her petite frame, taking in its peaks and valleys and he takes a deep breath, honesty coloring the dark blue of his eyes when he says, "You're really beautiful, you know that?"

Her bow shaped pink lips quirk into the impish grin he knows well while her chocolate eyes dance with the bravado she displays on stage as she says, "Yeah, I know."

That eases the tension just a little as both of them share a laugh and the next thing Mikayla knows is her skin is being set on fire by the feeling of Cody's lips against her collar bone.

_**(But there's so much time**_

_**To figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one)**_

Cody nibbles and sucks Mikayla's satin skin, making her hips collide with his. He groans against her warm, satin flesh and slides his body against hers, the length of him coming in contact with her lace covered sex for the first time.

Electricity races through both of them at the feeling and all they can do is let out the same desperate moan.

His lips find the tops of her breasts that peek out from the lace cups of her bra, trailing kisses all over before moving his lips back to her shoulder.

As her back arches off the bed, he pulls the strap of her bra down her shoulder, his tongue lapping at her skin at the same time. Her small body shudders against him, as nothing but breathy little moans escape her while her hands run up and down his back. Her foot rubs against his calve and she feels his length twitch against her, her name leaving his lips in a strangled rush of air, "Mikayla," and then she brings both of her legs up to wrap around his waist.

He's pressed all the way against her now and feels her wetness seeping through the flimsy lace of her panties, making his entire body jerk.

_**(I remember what you wore on the first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought, "Hey...")**_

Removing her bra isn't easy as his fingers are quite eager but when he wills himself to slow down, the clasp is released and her perky breasts pour into his palms, filling them perfectly.

His heart is pounding in his chest, his brain completely overwhelmed by the glorious sight his pop star girlfriend makes underneath him …Flawless ivory colored satin skin glowing with a soft sheen of sweet, thick raven locks spilling underneath her head like a halo and ...topless.

His hands alternate squeezing and palming her breasts before he removes them and replaces them with the warmth and smoothness of his eager lips.

The licking and suckling Cody's lips do, make Mikayla's legs quiver and her thighs contract while her juices create a dewy line along the inside of her satin thighs. Her panties are completely soaked and she feels her stomach tense and twist, making her think she's close to her first orgasm.

But she doesn't want to experience that momentous, all consuming moment without Cody.

Swallowing hard, she lets out a strangled moan before somehow managing to speak. "Inside," She murmurs, thoughts jumbled by the lust coursing through her. "Cody, please, I don't want to do this without you. I need you inside of me."

_**(Maybe it's true**_

_**That I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one)**_

He's read that it's always better to let girl's come on their own before they have sex for the first time and he's scared that he'll hurt her or she'll bleed, both of which are very real possibilities, but the pleading, loving look inside her luminescent chocolate eyes, is too hard to ignore.

He takes a deep breath and brings his palm to cup her cheek. "A...Are you sure? B..B..because you might bleed or I could hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Mikayla, ever."

The way he stutters and how his handsome face is bathed in concern and love only makes her want him more and while she's as scared that either of those things could happen, right now she just doesn't care.

"Would you understand what I meant if I told you that I just don't care?"

Cody is too much of a gentleman to say yes, even though that's the answer on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he strokes her cheek tenderly, blue eyes boring into her chocolate and says, "Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay? Because I meant it when I said that's something, I never want to do. Ever."

"You'd never hurt me, Cody. You're the perfect gentleman, always." Her impish grin, that always has his heart beating faster appears. "It's just one of the things I love about you."

A shaky breath falls from her bow lips, her tongue sneaking out to wet them slowly and then she whispers, "I'm ready. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

_**(There's so much time **_

_**To figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone)**_

Mikayla's heart pounds rapidly against her ribcage as she slides Cody's boxer briefs down his lithe hips, a gasp falling from her lips at the sight of him completely naked in front of her for the first time.

The only word she can think of tumbles off her lips, "Handsome," and his cheeks flush, making the heat that's coursing through her pool at the base of her spine and coil tightly, waiting to be released when he finally fills her.

The tearing of the condom's foil packet reaches her ears and the whispers of anticipation flood her veins.

He lays himself on top of her, the head of his hard length positioned at the entrance of her sex.

Bending his head forward, he captures her lips, as he begins to inch inside of her, hoping the kiss will distract her from the inevitable pain they both know she'll feel.

A strangled hiss falls from her lips and then a loud wince of pain comes next, making Cody grow completely still. His blue eyes fill up with concern and his warm voice is wrought with worry, "Tell me you're okay. Tell me that I'm not hurting you."

"Don't stop, Cody. Don't stop...." She gasped, bucking her hips to encourage him while tears begin welling up in her eyes. "It feels good. Please don't stop."

He knows she's in pain, he can see it bathing her beautiful, angelic facial features but being sheathed amongst her velvet warmth, is too much for him to take. He needs more, he needs to be buried as deep inside of her as he can.

Taking a deep breath, he lets his lips linger against her forehead and murmurs, "I love you," before pushing himself all the way inside of her.

_**(And I'm thinking, oooh**_

_**I can't live without you**_

_**Cause baby, two**_

_**Is better than one)**_

Mikayla feels her body tense and she thought it was going to shatter into a million pieces as Cody finally filled her up with his every inch.

Her hips bucked upward with every slight movement he made inside of her. Her throat was tight and her heart was pounding inside her chest while seemingly suspended in mid air at the same time.

Sweat broke out along her satin skin and more tears filled her eyes. Shivers raced up and down her spine, along with the heat that had coiled at the base, just waiting for the _right_ moment to be released and completely overwhelm her from the inside out.

"Cody." She gasped, squeezing her thighs around his hips.

"Mikayla." He breathed out, thrusting inside of her.

Her body shook and her thighs spasmed. Her eyes shut tightly and several tears spilled forward, when the heat, that was coiled tightly at the base of her spine, was finally released and all she could do was shudder, as she felt him spill everything he had to offer inside of her.

Her eyes opened and slowly met his, her heart no longer pounding against her chest but fluttering. Her ivory cheeks were flushed and her raven hair clung to her sweaty skin just like his shaggy golden locks clung to his forehead.

They savored the blissful feeling of him being inside of her, knowing the pain that would take over when he pulled out.

And again, he told her how he felt,"I love you."

Pain overwhelmed Mikayla's small frame as Cody tried his best to pull out as slowly as he could. Her nails dug deeply into his shoulders, clawing at his skin until they were finally separated.

A gasp fell from her lips when she saw the scratch marks she had left behind and she apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry. It just hurt so bad. I didn't mean to scratch you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. A few scratches are a small price to pay for getting to share something so beautiful with my gal."

"You always say just the right thing." She murmured, her voice tinged with awe as she snuggled against him.

"Not the right things, the true things." He corrected good naturedly with a kiss against her forehead.

Settling amongst the warm satin sheets of her bed, Cody wrapped Mikayla in his arms, chuckling slightly at the feeling of her hair tickling his chest.

Her big chocolate eyes peered up at him, through the thickness of her long eyelashes and she murmured, "You've been saying this a lot tonight, so I figured I'd return the favor."

She paused briefly before saying, "I love you."

And just before her eyes could fully close and sleep could over take his raven haired beauty, Cody told her again, "I love you."

_**(There's so much time**_

_**To figure out the rest of my life**_

_**But I figured with all that's said and done**_

_**Two is better than one**_

_**Two is better than one)**_

_End Note: Song used "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift. Lyrics written by Martin Johnson and Taylor Swift._

_This won't be my last Suite Life fic. I'm writing a Carey/Esteban one shot for the Strange Love Collection and I may delve into my own unconventional one shot series._

_Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. If you did, tell me and even if you didn't, tell me anyway. I'm always looking to improve my writing._


End file.
